


Exploding Snap

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is a pretty spur-of-the-moment thing and messily done; there are a lot of mistakes here including bad coloring and odd-looking fingers.Ah well, i think I got the general idea down.  It's Fred and George playing Exploding Snap.  Fred (I have no idea why i drew those weird looking lips on him; he looks like a clown) is placing one of the last (freaky colored) cards and George is looking at him sceptically because he doesn't think his twin can do it.The Weasley twins are two of my favorite characters, adn I don't know if this picture did them any justice.  You gotta love them, though.





	Exploding Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
